Here Cease More Questions
by typicalRAinbow
Summary: Thou art inclined to sleep… Set during The Uninvited, Act Once Rest Twice.
1. Prologue or a list of excuses?

_Here cease more questions: Thou art inclined to sleep… Set during The Uninvited, Act Once Rest Twice. _

**Hiya. As some of you might know, I'm meant to be on a tinternet limitation at the moment part of which means I havn't had a chance to read or review any thing properly (helps if pop up blockers not fritzing, eh , Sammi?). I feel really mean for it . But Oh my, Galvanize… feels like I've been writing this forever! And I should really finish off my homework and my other stories … But it's just a wee sappy drabble set during 'The Uninvited' that started out as a one shot and evolved into this**** twelve page unfinished madness ****. What distraction from my education could it possibly cause? **

**Though the title and summary belong to Mr Shakespeare (**_The Tempest _**I;ii for you fans of the theatre,) Jill Murphy owns every thing else, bar a rather moth-eaten sofa that I added to the staff room, as the only big comfy seats I've seen in there are a few battered little armchairs. **

**Let me know if anything is OoC or incorrect though remember, it could just be HB's in a good mood! (She does seem to get on better with Miss Crotchet then with Miss Bat in my mind). **

**Oh before I forget, this is dedicated to (and was partily inspired by) Miss NCD. She'll know why later on...because she's awesome like that and we all love her loads, don't we girlies? Yay for random internet convosations and face book status! Enjoy me dear hope it raises a smile :D**

***RA, giggling, runs off stage left before she gets a virtual rolling pin to the head* x**

_Just to re cap whereabouts' in the plot line this story begins from, the Uninvited, a rather nasty old mythical monster responsible for the Fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty and making the castle all dusty, has been defeated, the Prince has woken everyone up and returned to his scrap of paper, Mildred's just popped over to Miss Cackle's office for a chat after saving the day (again) , HB's just delivered a little touching line about "that girl having talent" and seeing as no ones voted for a new head girl yet, Ethel's determined to go to the post box with letters of Jadu and Millie's expulsion... _

"In that case, don't dawdle back and make sure you get to bed early." Miss Hardbroom instructed.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Ethel simpered.

"On your way then."

The girl nodded and finally left while Constance started toward the staff room, her fingers tingling from the sticking spell she'd set upon the letters...


	2. Crotchet's Cobwed Cleaning Co

**Why does every one suddenly aquire northen accents when I'm trying to write? It's rather odd even for me  
**

Miss Crotchet was clearing up the remaining dust and cobwebs from the fireplace when the potions teacher entered...

Or at least she had been, until Miss Hardbroom closed the door with snap behind her.

"Ooh Constance, you didn't half give me a fright." the chanting teacher grumbled, rubbing her head from where she'd banged it on the mantelpiece. "It's not like you to use the door. You had me thinking it was that nasty old hag back again!"

"My apologies, Lavinia." Miss Hardbroom replied, crossing over to the tea urn. "Next time, I shall send the 'old hag' ahead of me to warn you if I'm to enter the staff room."

Under normal circumstances, a sarcastic potions teacher making sarcastic comments towards any one in the staff room, particular at the chanting teacher, wasn't a good omen. But, today could hardly be classed as normal, Miss Crotchet reasoned, even by the school's standards. Besides, she swore she could sense a little humour in the woman's voice instead of her usual poison.

"It won't work, I've already tried. We were looking over some of the girls earlier and we thought a cuppa would help." Lavinia chuckled, gesturing to the urn and the row of now clean mugs.  
"They had bumps and scrapes from being enchanted in all sorts of awkward positions. I suppose you can sleep standing up, but not playing netball. Gravity doesn't seem to like it. Anyway, I take it that's every one sorted now then? All wake and hopping about again?"

"Mostly yes." Miss Hardbroom nodded, glaring at the oil like substance that was now congealing in the bottom of the usually faithful pot and wondering when Miss Crochet had seen the girls 'hop about'.  
"Mildred's charming little drawing has just woken the last one, though some of the students are a little shaken knowing a fairy tale figure's been running about the castle, hurling cobwebs at them. The headmistress thought it best if lessons were cancelled and the girls returned to their rooms for the rest of the day."

"Well I suppose that understandable really. And thank goodness for that." Lavinia beamed. "I can't imagine what would have happened if Mildred hadn't sorted it."

"I can," Miss Hardbroom grimaced, opening the window. "And I assure you it's not entirely pleasant. Much like the Uninvited."

"Oh don't talk to me about that rag and web witch." the chanting teacher tutted, taking her usual seat by the fireplace. A cloud of dust enveloped her for a second before it settled again allowing her to pluck another confiscated copy of the Fairground from her carpet bag.

"She wasn't half spouting nonsense." Lavinia coughed, flicking though its pages. "the old crone kept insisting I hadn't invited her to some christening and that we were hiding a princess from her…"

"She seemed to think I was one of your 'fairy friends'." Constance muttered. The paper was sharply dropped, and the potions teacher found her self facing a woman who seemed to have been told that a piglet had been sighted crossing the channel on a broom stick. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Lavinia replied shuffling the paper and decided to quickly change the subject before the deputy's role in the school pantomime was brought up. "You know, the girls are all fawning over that Prince Percy. They seem to love the strong and silent type-"

"The strong and silent graphite type, more like." Miss Hardbroom retorted.

"Well, he didn't do any harm did he?"

"No…not on purpose at least." Miss Hardbroom said thoughtfully, "Only we'll now have to console girls who'll be traumatised that their true-loves-first-kiss seems to have been shared with everyone in her class, while trying to teach the rest who will spend lessons gooie-eyed and scribbling his name across there exercise books complete with little hearts."

The chanting teacher giggled, though Constance wasn't sure whether it was at her sentiment or another one of Jadu's jokes she'd found in the paper.

"Please, if it's another shark jibe, I am not interested." Constance sniffed turning back to the window and brushing away a forgotten cobweb from the pane. "Thankfully Mildred has sent him back to where he came from, before the entire student body falls head over heels-"

Her colleague let out a little yelp and Miss Hardbroom found herself now facing a woman who might as well have just been told that her piglet and her broomstick were missing.

"He- He's gone back?!" The chanting teacher squeaked, the paper slipping to the floor.

"Of course he's gone back!" Miss Hardbroom tutted. "He was an illustration, a fictional character based on an ancient legend, he wouldn't have survived here."

"But we need him!" Lavinia argued leaping up from her chair. "Where's Mildred? We need to find her! Has she still got the drawing?"

"Oh goodness, not you too!" Constance groaned loudly. "Honestly Lavinia, have you taken leave of your senses again? Mildred Hubble is currently in Miss Cackles office, bur I can't for the life of me see why we need him now it's all over-"

"Oh I wish it was over!" Lavinia muttered, her gaze darting across the room and back to Constance. "I mean you can try if you like, you might have a bit more luck but I think we need the prince urgently!"

"Why? Miss Crotchet, you're talking in riddles-" the potions teacher started, but tailed off mid rant, having spotted the reason for her colleagues hysterics.

"What, on earth-" Lavinia heard her murmur as the taller woman cautiously approached the sofa and its occupant…


	3. Oh blumming heck

Miss Hardbroom hadn't noticed Miss Drill when she'd came in to the room and Constance doubted weather she would have, if her scatterbrained college hadn't practical pointed her out.

Imogen was usually a defined presence in any area yet when laid curled upon the settee, and hidden mostly under a blanket that had been haphazardly thrown over her (save for the toes of her neon trainer socks poking out underneath the little quilt and her plimsolls on the floor beside her,) Imogen seemed to simply blend in with the rest of the room. True, she looked rather peaceful but it seemed strange almost wrong even to see the usually energised young woman so quiet and still.

"Is there any particular reason why Miss Drill is asleep in the staff room?" Miss Hardbroom asked leaning over the gym teacher, her face unreadable.

"Well, I'm don't really know." Miss Crochet sighed, unsure whether the other witch was concerned or amused by her colleague's plight. "Imogen started yawning and dozing off. At first she'd just be resting her eyes but now-"

The deputy nodded in understanding. Constance her self had thought her college had looked a little tired earlier but they'd all had been preoccupied in making sure the girls were all safe. She knelt down at the edge of the sofa and reached out a hand, gently shaking the blonds shoulder.

"Miss Drill." Imogen stirred a little, but didn't wake. "Imogen Drill, can you hear me?"

"I tried every thing, even tickling her feet," the chanting teacher sighed exasperatedly gesturing at the abandoned trainers "but nothing, na-da. Zilches, zip, zero! That's why I was hoping Prince Percy would be still around."

Constance's mouth twitched. Imogen had received quite a strong kiss so if anything she should be the most wide-awake of them all. The Prince had gone so far as too lay a finger on the PE teachers jaw, the cheeky swine!

"We'll save him as a last resort, shall we." she said evenly. "Has she woken up at all?"

"Yes, quite a few times. Not when I try too but she just comes round." Lavinia answered as Constance felt her sleeping colleague's forehead and checked her pulse, withdrawing her hand quickly in her usual brisk manner. "But then after a few minutes she just falls back to into dreamland. And each time, Imogen sleeps for a little bit longer. I was worried in case she didn't get up again."

"Does Miss Cackle know about this?" Constance asked. "Perhaps he could shed some light on the matter."

"I haven't seen her to tell her." Lavinia started and noted the deputy now raised one eyebrow. "And before you say it, yes I know I should have come and told you two, but I didn't want to leave Imogen on her own!"

"Hmm well," Miss Hardbroom sniffed, glaring at the gym teacher dozing in the sunlight as though it was Imogen's fault she was in this ridiculous situation. "In any case when Miss Drill wakes up again, I think it best if I give her a dose of wide-awake potion so we can keep her awake long enough to find a solution. "

"Will it help?" the chanting teacher asked. "Only, she had a bottle of that Lucozade stuff and it was like her body used it up all at once-"

Miss Hardbroom gave her look to inform her just how superior she thought the potion was to any branded high glucose energy drink, but it was ignored.

"It might at least keep her going until we can get the prince back I suppose. Or at least get her to her own bed. But you know," Lavinia continued dropping her voice to a whisper, "I have idea. What if it's because the Uninvited was magical-"

"And she isn't?" Constance finished, her usual booming voice hushed so that her college all most missed it. Miss Crochet nodded and the potions teacher rose to her feet.

"It would make sense, I suppose, for the magic to have a stronger effect on her. Miss Drill was sat unfortunately also closest to door at the time. With her back to it as well. But I- Miss Drill could have been- " The potions teacher tarried, more then a little annoyed at her self, " I mean Miss Cackle and I didn't even have a chance to defend her, let alone ourselves..."

"Don't worry about it. If its an concelation, neither did the cream cakes." Lavinia mused. "Amelia was quite upset about that. She said it was a shame to see them all covered in dust."

"What about Mr Blossom?" Miss Hardbroom asked, swiftly moving away from both her colleges, regaining her strict composure and choosing to ignore the little diversion. "Was he affected by this?"

"Mr Blossom? Oh. Oh! You know, I'm not sure..." the chanting teacher replied, becoming more panicky again. "I haven't seen him or Mrs Tapioca either! I'd better go check on them-"

She made a dash toward the door then turned back. "Would you be able to keep an eye on her for a while?" Her colleague nodded. Lavinia beamed and scurried off. "Somehow those two always get forgotten in crisis…"


	4. Bless ya lil' cotten socks

Constance watched her go and sighed, a wry expression just visible on her face.

"If I didn't know better," some one behind her chuckled, "I'd say you'd finally found something to laugh about today…"

"Oh really?" Miss Hardbroom said mockingly, turning back to gym teacher. Imogen hadn't moved but she now sleeperly watched the witch though half-closed eyes.  
"So I'm meant to be pleased by the fact that, due to a half baked plot to revive their friends reputation and with help of the dynamic duo of the forth year, Maud, Ruby, Enid AND Drusilla accidentally unleashed a mythical being on the world and created utter chaos on the school? Dear me Miss Drill, you do have a twisted sense of humour."

Imogen merely shrugged in answer, screwing up her eyes against the sunlight and snuggling into the wrap. For a moment Constance wondered if she'd fallen asleep again, before Imogen spoke again her voice taut from her slumber and the blanket muffling the sound.

"Constance, what time is it?"

"Quarter past four."

"You're kidding me." Miss Drill mumbled and groggily pushed her self up in to a sitting position. "Seriously?"

"Unless the clock's now broken as well." Constance sniffed. Her colleague shook her head and muttered something incoherent. "Pardon?"

"I said, it can't be." Imogen grumbled, swinging her legs over the sofa cushions "It feels like I've been out for… for…"

"A hundred years?" the witch ventured as Imogen failed to stifle a yawn.

"Ha, bloody ha…" Imogen retorted, massaging her neck, and stretching out her stiff joints."Is everyone okay?"

"All except you it seems." Constance sighed, moving back towards the younger woman. "But nearly every ones 'okay' and accounted for-"

"Nearly every one?" Imogen frowned, "What about- ?"

"The girls are all perfectly fine and Miss Crotchet is checking on Mr Blossom and Mrs Tapioca as we speak. " the deputy reassured her. "At the moment however I'm more concerned that our resident PE teacher appears to be sleepier than Sleeping Beauty on a Valium tainted spindle. But, aside from the feeling I have that your going to doze off at any moment…Are you quite alright?"

"urm I'm fine." The resident PE teacher said thickly, a little taken aback that Constance of all people would ask her such a question, even off hand. " 'cept my head feels sort of…stuffed, like Cotton wool. And yourself?"

"your fine?" Miss Hardbroom asked, ignoring the question "any aches or pains? no breathing difficulties ?"

"no…"

"None at all?" the witch questioned eyebrow raised.

"no need to sound so disappointed." Imogen sniggered and received a stern glare in return.

"Miss Drill this is no laughing matter-"

"I know I know. Lavinia already asked, I'm okay," Imogen guiltily mumbled, her colleagues glare changing to back to the questioning look. "really I'm okay. Just a bit tired, that's all."

"A bit tired is rather an understatement don't you think-"

"Constance I'm fine, honestly. " Miss Drill said defensively, pulling her knees up to her chest and aware that she was probably never going to live this down. "Stop fussing."

Miss Hardbroom didn't believe her in the slightest and was about to continue with the interrogation that would have made the most analytical minds crack, when she remembered the promise she'd made to the chanting teacher.

Trouble was, (whether it was simply due to her nature as a non-witch or down to the fact that over the past five years Imogen had been transformed, levitated, jinxed, slimed, poisoned and enough other magical mishaps to perhaps put her off the subject entirely,) Miss Drill didn't really trust magic or potions. Which meant she was bound to be stubborn in refusing to take anything, even if it was for her benefit.

Perhaps it was time to be a tad devious, the potions teacher thought, and use a little slight of hand. And judging by Miss Drill's demeanour, the sooner the better.

"Well I don't know about you Miss Drill." Constance said, trying to sound as trusting as she could ."But I could do with a cup of tea. would you like one?"

Imogen blinked in surprise at this and rubbed sleep from her eyes not quite believing them or her ears.

"Sorry?"

"Tea. Would you like one?" Constance replied sweetly, winching as she realised her voice had become pitched.

"Constance, Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm merely trying to be polite and offer you a drink." the potion teacher said though gritted teeth.

"Pinch me." Imogen muttered. "I'm still asleep and this just a dream. "

"Very funny Miss Drill. You are the one always advising me to be more considerate to others."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Miss Hardbroom-"

"Look do you want one or not?!" Constance snapped, much to her colleges amusement.

"Well, thank you." Miss Drill smiled, now sure that the potions mistress hadn't lost her mind and gestured to the broken tea urn. "I would only, it's a wreck-"

Miss Hardbroom scoffed at the woman's lack of faith and almost lazily flicked a spell at the pot. The battered old urn rattled and snarled for a moment, as though Constance had trapped a wild gremlin inside of it, before it shot up in to the air, spinning like a top. It then settled its self back in its proper place, now gleaming as though it was brand new. Even the ancient dents had straitened them selves out.

"Impressive." Imogen mumbled, as though a poltergeistly tea pitcher was the most natural thing in the world. "but I thought witches weren't supposed to use magic for trivial purposes."

"Tea is never trivial." Constance sniffed and waved her hand a second time, casing steam to pour out of it's top. "And are you honestly turning down a cup?"

"I'll make them if you want-" Imogen started, but Constance had already crossed the room again and, unbeknown to blonde, had also begun to put her plan in motion....

**Well thats all for now folks. Feel free to point anyout mistakes as I might be revising these bits later depending how the plot thickens :) It might be I cram it all intoo a biiiiig one shot when I'm done.**

_**Ra over and out xxx**_


	5. Dammed if done, dammed if dain't

**Dam'd if done, dam'd if dain't. _EDITED_  
**

Good afternoon ladies and any other males on here. My name TS and as RainbowA is 'away', seeing as I am the only other person she knows in the area who uses , I've been asked to upload this for her. I don't tend to review her work or leave comments on anything she asks me to upload unless she's asking me to fix her typos and grammer, (so no NextChristineDaae, I havn't a clue how or why she fell for the alien joke) . However I felt I had to delete her A/N on appolgising for the slight delay and the title of the chapter as feel I must point out two things:

1)_ I did have two things too say but __w__hat I orginally said as my first point should not have been said.__ Well perhaps what I'd said shouldn't be stuck on the web.__ However, it's true and I don't regret saying it, even if does mean that one day I will wake up with brght green eyebrows curtosy of a carroty little dwarf and her high note hitting leading lady. It earnt you two a 'little' chat didn't it? Can't be all that bad. Also, no Rainbow I am not removing my second point. You owe me a fluffy slash flic...Only you could write a Halloween special of Worst Witch and secretly (okay, so secretly you your self did not notice) imply a Gelphieship. Come on, please? That little sketch in your drama book was so nice, even I could have eaten it. __  
_

2) I couldn't help but see the sudden boost in Drill/HB slash. I'm not complaining or anything but is there a particular reason? What ever it is, make a old perv happy please and keep it up? Also most pairings have a nick-name, (Eg Jack&Ianto= Janto, Galida&Elphaba= Gelphie). So far I can only think of Hardrill or Hard Drill. Any other suggestions?

Review as normal, I'll be passing them onto to her and if she asks, maybe replying on her behalf. If not she'll reply as soon as she can. This comment is likey to be deleted if someone notifys RainbowA of it. I don't car, I've said what needed saying. Thanks for reading and as Rainbow would say, "Enjoy".

* * *

As she slipped the little bottle from her pocket however, Constance found her self wondering whether she was doing the right thing. Miss Hardbroom wouldn't normally question her decisions but then again she was normally strictly against such trickery and deceit, particularly amongst the staff. On the other hand, this was to help Miss Drill.

Anyway it wouldn't be the first (and probably not the last) time that the young teacher would fall for someone swapping her drinks for a strong magical substance…and yet, Miss Hardbroom still quite a hypocrite as she wrestled with her reasoning. After all, hadn't she been the one to give Mildred Maud and Enid a stern lecturing and several detentions, for as she'd deemed it, 'using potentially dangerous potions in a poor attempt to help others' after that nasty Hemlock incident?

But tea laced with wide-awake potion was perfect, she thought. Probably rivalling a 'Fenny and Griz' plot. In fact it was better, as unlike the forth year experiments, it was tried, tested and more importantly safe… But again, was it the right thing to?

Contemplating the situation she noted that her once chatty colleague was again rather quiet. too quiet. Miss Hardbroom groaned and turned to find Imogen was still sat where she'd left her, only now with her eyes closed.

"Miss Drill, wake up!" Constance barked, making the lithe blonde nearly fall off the sofa as she jerked out of her doze. Miss Hardbroom made her decision there and then, instantly returning her attention to the drinks and tipping the whole bottleful of potion into the PE teacher's tea, followed by a splash of milk.

"I wasn't asleep…" Miss Drill grumbled as the deputy strode back to her, a tea in each hand.

"No, you were merely practicing for an early hibernation." Constance snapped handing Imogen her drink and after a moments hesitation, took a seat on the cushions that the gym teacher's feet had earlier vacated. She generally tried to avoid sitting so close to any one but it seemed both foolish and impractical to sit across the room where she usually did. Besides she felt inclined to keep a close eye on her colleague so as to make sure Miss Drill would take the full dose of the potion. Much to Miss Hardbroom's annoyance however, the gym teacher merely mumbled her thanks for the drink and proceeded to sulk over the witch's last remark, nursing the mug of tea.

"All I'm asking is that you try and stay awake." Miss Hardbroom said with a sigh of exasperation. "If you really are okay then that shouldn't be so difficult for you now should it?" Imogen was about to reply but Constance gave her a look that rendered the argument invalid, so the PE teacher declined challenging it and stayed sat curled on the sofa, staring almost vacantly in to her untouched tea.

In any other situation the potions teacher would have welcomed the chance to put the non witch in her place. but the Imogen Drill she knew would not usually give in so easily. Not that she'd show it of coarse, but as much as Constance hated to admit it, the deputy still felt a pang of something at the lack of complaints from Imogen. Worry perhaps, maybe even a little anxiety? Either way, the uncharacteristic quietness and the fact her back had only been turned on the blonde for a moment before Imogen had begun to doze off again proved to Miss Hardbroom that her concern was not unfounded so the sooner Miss Drill drank the potion she reasoned the sooner they could all go back to the normality of shouting at one another.

"Drink your tea." She commanded breaking the silence between them with a sigh and taking a sip of her own drink. "You'll complain if it gets cold."

The PE teacher grumbled something in response but relented and Miss Hardbroom held her breath in anticipation as Imogen finally lifted the cup to her lips …

Only draw it back with a sputter. Constance mental growled in annoyance and was sorely tempted to wretch her charges head back and pour the concoction straight down the PE teacher's throat but as that would only result in an irritated and drenched Imogen Drill, she decided against it choosing to perhaps save that for another time.

"I think-" the little blonde coughed. "Think the pots still broken."

"Well, mine's fine. Is it to strong for you or are you just trying to insult my attempts at tea making-" Miss Hardbroom started in a huff but suddenly noticed the drink Miss Drill held.

"no, it just tastes funny," Imogen said turning back to deputy, oblivious to that at some point after being passed the cup, the wide-awake potion must have begun to react with the earl grey, as was it was now shimmering with a slight pale grey-blue tinge.

"I wasn't trying to insult you." She continued with a shake of her head, mistaking the potions teachers silence for a bout of the silent treatment. "Maybe magic doesn't work on making tea."

Constance rolled her eyes, partly in exasperation at the PE teacher's lack of magical understanding and partly to avoid looking at the strange coloured drink. Much like the concoction she'd created, Constance had felt the colour drain from her face and prayed that Miss Drill would notice neither dysfunctions of the norm. She seemed at least a little more alive now at least but a single sip of semi-diluted potion wasn't going to go far.

"Maybe the milks turned…" Miss Drill mumbled her eyes feeling heavy again, thus proving Miss Hardbroom's theory.

"Well put some more sugar in then." Miss Hardbroom sniffed, finally finding her voice and making a little bowlful of sugar lumps appear. She couldn't have the blonde wasting the potion by talking her self out of a cup of tea. The bottle had contained a more then a full days supply, each mouth full capable of keep the user fully functional for at least seven hours, but in order for it to take effect, one had to take at least a one full dosage.

Only when she'd stirred in enough sugar to set the deputy's teeth on edge did Imogen Drill finally begin to down the strong sweet tea not seeing that hidden behind her own drink, Constance aloud her self a brief flicker of what might have been a triumphant smile …


	6. Meanwhile, back in Jamaica

Hi. Me again. Don't worry I'm not going to say anything I shouldn't. Rainbow just says this chapter might get moved later and the normal "Enjoy, pointout any mistakes."  
TS

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in Jamaica**

"Oh course, she'd need to be specially tutored," Miss Cackle mused as she stepped out of her office and strode down the corridor. "And we'd have to be careful as to how Mildred's treated by the other students as it's bound to get out."

"I know what you mean," Miss Crotchet nodded, matching her pace. "The last thing little Millie needs is people pestering her to draw them things like gold or boyfriends!"

"Indeed." The headmistress smiled, not wishing to point out the irony of anyone calling Mildred, who now nearly towered over the both of them, little.

"We'll have to keep an eye on her-"

"More so then usual?"

"Definitely. I've also spoken to her about her focus in drawing." Miss Cackle Continued. "I'd hate to see her accidentally conjure up something like a dragon just because she isn't paying attention and started doodling in her exercise book. Oh and by the way how were Frank and Ms Tapioca, did you find them?"

"Yes but Mr Blossom didn't get sprayed with cobwebs." Lavinia laughed. "Apparently He was out in the green house and the Uninvited just tottered right past."

"What luck. And Mrs Tapioca?"

"Didn't even notice any thing amiss, she was in the kitchen clearing the dinner things when I found her. Maria's a bit taken aback that we had an unwanted guest wandering around but Frank said he'll look after her until she calms down."

"Well so long as everyone's fine that's the main thing-" Amelia started, but her college suddenly stopped abruptly with a squeak. Miss Cackle followed her wide eyed gauze, but seeing nothing became a little confused. "Lavinia?"

"I knew there was a reason I came to fetch you!" Miss Crotchet said and whipped round to face Miss Cackle, a look of utter horror on her face."It's Imogen she'd fallen back asleep and I didn't know how to wake her so I left her in the staffroom while I waited for you two but then Constance asked me about Mr Blossom and Mrs Tapioca so I went to find them but Maria was just so talkative and I was there ages and then when I made my excuses and came to tell you so my head was just full of cob-weds and best spaghetti so it completely slipped my mind but then you said about everyone being fine but everyone's not alright because Imogen's still asleep despite getting kissed and then-"

"Lavinia calm down. I can't understand a word your saying." Miss Cackle interpreted holding up her hand to silence her friend. "Now, slower and in English please…"


	7. I thought I heard the cog wheels going

I'm not happy about this. Not the story but the whole situation. Anyone else agree with me? TS

* * *

**7: Thought I heard cog wheels going/ Come on lass thinking ain't gonna get owt done**

For a brief moment as Miss Drill drank her tea, Constance's mind was more focused on the complexities and properties of the magical substance her college was taking, rather than on Imogen her self. In Miss Hardbroom's experience, there were only three problems with wide awake potion...

The first one, which Imogen had been unfortunate enough to experience, was its taste.

Although it wasn't pungent in aroma, somehow it certainly was in its strong, almost eye-watering flavour, despite its sapphire-like gleam. So much so when Miss Hardbroom herself had first tried the potion, this factor had caught her off guard and a very young Constance had retched and nearly spat it out. Her teacher had merely sniffed and shook her head as Constance spluttered and coughed at her workbench, trying to force the liquid back down and fighting not to be sick despite her stomach's protests.

"Really, you should know by now that my tutorials are not cookery lessons. Nor are the potions some fancy cocktail beverages made for your entertainment, young lady. taste should never, ever be prized above a potions usefulness," the woman had reprimanded, summoning a glass of water and a handkerchief for her red faced student before addressing the rest of the now somewhat nervous class.

"Particularly if like this one they are to have a direct interference on the natural order of the body, not just effecting your appearance like an invisibility or a growth potion will. It will serve you girls well to analyse rather then savour a concoxions flavour. Remember a 'bad' tasting potion is more often a sign that its doing good . Why if anything, 'nice' potions should be avoided at all costs, as only slow acting poisons need to flavoured and disguised in order for the victim to take it willingly and without causing suspicion! Perhaps you'd all do well to think about that before wasting your pocket money on sweets and disgusting rubbish…"

Constance Hardbroom had heeded those words from all those years ago, often still remembering that that snippet of wisdom and would probably do so for the rest of her life. she'd never attempted to sweeten any potion, though she had secretly wondered if mixing a potion with drinks would make it more easier for consumption (and more inconspicuous. Being caught using wide-awake to lengthen study time only ever incured the wrath of the collage matron.) But in testing this idea with a glass of water, all Constance ended up testing was her gag reflex. So she'd merely gritted her teeth and began bracing herself for bitter soapy taste that for any other person would make the academy slop seem like the finest gourmet food. Miss Hardbroom however had merely gotten used to both and today barley even grimaced when she drank it.

Yes, Taste was a problem, but it was a problem that could be easily over-come.

The second was side-effects.

According to many potions books, professors and other wise-woman these could include irritability, paling of the skin, mood swings and loss of appetite as well as the danger of that Regular usage could lead to becoming an addiction.

Constance had never noticed any of these effecting her and didn't take kindly to be preached at on a subject matter which she practically an expert in. She knew fine well that the potion had to betaken in moderation and in small amounts least it started a dependency. True-fully there was only a few occasions where she'd gone more then forty eight hours and those had been during ethier her own or school exam periods. These occasions now being every year, this week included.

Well, perhaps side effects were a problem, but it was problem that could be easily ignored.

The last and only real problem in Miss Hardbroom opinion, was measuring.

It wasn't a case downing a flask full of the stuff and expect it would keep you going for as long as you wanted like it was some form of pick me up. Wide awake potion had to be taken like clock work, other wise the hours of rest you'd missed would catch up with you in a matter minutes. Half tea spoon of the for example could keep you on alert for three hours, no matter what labour or trivial tasks needed to be done. However as soon as the hour struck, with in three minates the strain of that time under the potion would take over ones body. Unless of cores, you'd mesauserd out a lasting supply in to numerous bottles and always had another dose to hand, having timetabled a scedual that in your mind perfectly balanced rest and work like Constance had done.

Miss Hardbroom had planned to catch up on sleep that coming weekend after the usual 'end-of-exam-fever' had died down, in order to counteract her usage of the last few days. But, that had been before she'd given Miss Drill the last bottle that'd meant to tide the witch over until the early hours of tomorrow. it was Nearly half past four now, Miss Hardbroom had taken a dose earlier at lunch time. then it'd almost an hour and a half since the Univited had struck and the potions teacher didn't know the exact time she'd been under the magic spell. Constance frowned, unsure whether the time she'd spent in enchanted sleep would count towards rest or not. If it did she should last until around the second years bed times, if not then she find herself beginning to tire just a little while after dinner. Constance decided if the need arise she could vanish herself to etheir her lab and make another mesure of the potion for herself or her room and retire for the night if she felt her concentration wane. Miss Hardbroom decided she'd prehaps been more then a little rash in giving Imogen the whole bottlefull, foolish even. still, Miss Drill's need was greater then her own and it was clear to the elder teacher that the younger blonde cleary needed the potion more then she did.

Usually measuring was defiantly a problem, but with a schedule and presise timing it could be easily sorted.

If, as her college drank the potion, Constance hadn't been momentarily more focused on memories, lectures and using complex maths rather than on Imogen, the potions teacher would have caught the queer, pale shimmer of light that illuminated the non witch's eyes for a fleeting moment as she drank her magically spiked tea.

In Miss Hardbroom 's experience, there were only three problems with wide awake potion...

In Miss Drill's... there'd be several.


End file.
